A Princesa E O Sapo
by Bruh Cullen
Summary: One-shot. Ele, o Nerd da turma. Ela, a ‘popular’. Uma proposta: ela o ajudava com as garotas, e ele com os deveres. Ela não queria se apaixonar por ele. Mas o que acontece quando o sapo vira príncipe?


Fic escrita em parceria com a **Lyli_Black** (que não tem conta neste site). E dedicada as nossas gêmulas. Aline ( a minha gêmula) e a Nanna ( a gêmula da Lyli)

-

Os personagens não nos pertencem, só pegamos emprestado.

-

**P.O.V. Renesmee.**

- Você vai fazer isso sim, Renesmee – disse meu pai, entrando na cozinha. E as coisas não estavam muito boas para o meu lado, meu pai havia me chamado de _Renesmee._

Acho que ele só me chamou assim, deixa eu ver... umas três vezes na vida. Duas por que estourei o limite do cartão em uma das milhares de tardes no shopping com a tia Alice, e a outra por uma nota baixa em trigonometria. Fazer o que se não me dou bem com números?

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei, fazendo carinha de anjo. Aprendi com a tia Alice. Sempre funciona.

- Dessa vez não vai funcionar. – disse meu pai, sentando se ao meu lado na mesa.

- Mas pode responder o que eu fiz, por favor? – pedi.

- Você prometeu algo ao Jacob, e não cumpriu! – Edward falou. Como ele sabia disso? Do Jacob? E, principalmente, do que eu prometi para ele?

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntei, olhando meu pai. Que tomava café.

- Eu tenho contatos... – ele deu um sorriso sapeca. – Ou você resolve isso, ou então falo para a Bella.

Não conhecia esse lado cruel do meu pai. Se minha mãe souber que prometi algo a alguém, e não cumpri, não iria ser bom.

- Mas, pai... – comecei. Eu TINHA que me livrar disso – Estamos falando do Jacob... do Jacob! O "nerd" da turma! Ele até pode ser bonitinho, mas não deixa de ser um nerd! – tentei.

- Não tem 'mas, pai', Renesmee. Você vai ajudar o garoto com o que prometeu, e fim. – disse meu pai, de seu modo mais autoritário.

- Por favor... – pedi, fazendo biquinho.

- Não, Nessie. E agora, já pra escola.

Me levantei da mesa, irritada com meu pai, sem ao menos lhe dar tchau. Fui para a garagem, peguei meu carro e fui para a escola.

Adivinhem quem eu encontro na porta da escola? Isso mesmo, Jacob O Nerd Black.

Mesmo ele sendo gato, vocês não ouviram isso, ele é nerd! E ainda pediu minha ajuda, para assuntos amorosos. E eu aceitei. Acabei cavando a minha própria sepultura.

- Ola, Nessie – ele falou, quando me aproximei.

Por que, Senhor? O que você tem contra mim? Eu sempre fui uma boa garota, sempre me comportei (tudo bem, isso é meia verdade...) e tudo mais.

- Oi – falei, e apressei o passo. Não estava afim de falar com Jacob, não hoje. Nem nunca...

- Quando vamos começar? – Jacob perguntou - Nós conversamos sobre isso a mais de um mês, e nada.

- Logo, preciso resolver só uma coisa antes. – falei, e fui em direção ao meu armário. Onde Claire, minha melhor amiga, guardava suas coisas. No armário do lado do meu.

- Me ajuda! – pedi, assim que cheguei perto dela.

- Oi, Nessie – ela sorriu. Parecem que as coisas estavam ótimas para o lado dela – Te ajudar no que?

- Com _aquela_ historia com o Jacob. Você lembra? – perguntei.

- Lembro... – ela fez uma cara pensativa. Comecei, então, a me lembrar daquele dia...

_O sinal havia acabado de tocar, indicando que a aula de trigonometria havia acabado. Coisa que eu adorei, não agüentava mais aquela aula._

_- Nessie – alguém se aproximou de mim, quando estava perto da porta, pronta para a minha próxima aula. Educação Física._

_- Fala – olho a pessoa dona da voz. Que, infelizmente, era o nerd da turma. Jacob Black._

_- Será que... bem... – ele respirou fundo – Você poderia me ajudar em uma coisa?_

_Fiquei com um pouco de medo em responder, mas aceitei._

_- Claro – falei. Não faço idéia do que deu em mim. Posso ter ficado louca. – Que ajuda você precisa?- Jacob olhou para as meninas que estavam dentro da sala, a ultima que ele olhou foi Leah, e depois voltou sua atenção para mim._

_- Eu... gosto de uma garota! Preciso de ajuda com isso – disse ele, direto._

_Acho que meu queixo foi no chão e voltou._

_- É a Leah? – perguntei._

_- Err... talvez – disse Jacob, tentando fugir do assunto. – Vai ajudar?_

_- Tudo bem, eu ajudo – falei, ainda incrédula._

_- Obrigada – disse ele. – Quando começamos?_

_- Eu te aviso. – falei, e fui em direção a minha próxima aula._

_Nota Mental: Lembrar que prometi isso. Ou então esquecer de vez._

- Nessie – uma voz distante me chamava – Nessie – a voz insistia – RENESMEE! – gritou a voz, logo balancei um pouco a cabeça e sai dos meus pensamentos.

- Fala – olhei para Claire, que tinha um olhar bem brabo. Direcionado a mim.

- Estava chamando você a um tempo, e você não respondia. – ela falou. E o sinal tocou, indicando o começo da primeira aula.

_-_ Desculpa – pedi – Estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Tudo bem. Vou para a minha aula, até o almoço. – Claire foi se afastando.

- Tchau – acenei com a mão.

Logo depois fui para a minha aula, trigonometria. A pior matéria que existe. E, o pior, Jacob estava nesta mesma aula.

Sentei no mesmo lugar de sempre, perto da janela. Até quem alguém chega, e se senta do meu lado.

- Já sabe quando começamos? – Jacob perguntou, assim que sentou.

- Nós não vamos começar nada. Eu não posso fazer isso. – falei, olhando Jacob. Logo notei a roupa que ele vestia. Me deu medo. A roupa em si era: uma blusa xadrez ( em laranja e amarelo!!!), uma calça bege, um sapato formal preto e, para piorar a situação, ele usava um suspensório. Nem sabia que isso ainda existia.

- E por que não? – ele perguntou, com a cabeça baixa.

- Porque não! – falei. Se bem que... ele precisa melhorar essas roupas, usando isso ele não ira conseguir namorar nem uma mosca!

- Mas... – ele deu um sorriso que me lembrou a tia Alice, quando ia começar uma chantagem – Eu sei que você precisa de ajuda em trigonometria – que ódio desse garoto, que ódio! – Então... eu ajudo você, e você me ajuda. Topa? – ele estendeu a mão.

Pensei por um tempo. Poderia ser péssimo, mas pelo menos, teria ajuda em uma matéria que não entendo nada.

- Topo – falei, mas não apertei sua mão. Jacob recolheu a mão – Na minha casa, depois da aula – disse e o professor entrou.

Seja o que Deus quiser...

Ok. Aqui estou eu, sentada na no sofá vendo Gossip Girl enquanto esperava Jacob "Nerd" Black. Estava esperando ele para começar as aulas. As aulas de: Como Conquistar Uma Garota Em Cinco Passos. Sim, era esse o nome da minha aula, afinal, para se conquistar uma mulher, você precisa saber apenas essas cinco coisinhas... E o resto? Bem o resto é aquilo que o homem tem que ter para um namoro fluir. Coisas que poucos homens tem.

Estava lá curtindo a briga da Serena com a Blair quando a musica 'Not Like That', começou a tocar. Meu celular!

- Claire! – Falei quando atendi o celular.

- Nessie! Amiga! – Ela gritou do melhor jeito 'Claire misturada com Alice' – Nessie! Você não vinha para a sessão de Gossip Girl! Já ta na parte da briga e nada de Nessie!

- Ah Claire... Você lembra daquela historia com Jacob? – Eu perguntei. Claire era a minha BFF e sabia de tudo o que acontecia na minha vida. – Então... meu pai descobriu. E me obrigou a fazer o que eu havia prometido.

- OMG! Não acredito! Mas Nessie... fala serio. Jacob é gatinho. Se você ensinar os cinco passos para ele, não vai ter para quem quer, e você sabe disso.

- Eu sei Clarie... Mas ele é NERD! Olha, Claire... – E quando eu ia dar minha explicação de que nunca me apaixonaria por Jacob, a campinha toca. Sim, ele chegou. – Tenho que desligar, o nerd chegou. – Falei e antes que pudesse ouvir o 'tchau' de Clarie, desliguei o celular.

Fui até a porta e quando abri, lá estava Jacob. Blusa pólo azul, toda para dentro da bermuda caqui. O tênis branco com meia TODA esticada para cima. E não, eu não estou brincando, era TODA para cima mesmo.

- Oi, Nessie... – Ele disse.

- Oi. É... Vou dizer logo, eu vou te ajudar, mas isso não será de graça. E sim uma troca de favores, certo? – Eu perguntei e ele assentiu.

- Ok...Já combinamos que eu vou te ajudar em trigonometria.. – Ele disse.

- Ótimo! – Falei dando pulinhos a lá Alice. Mas então me lembrei. – E segundo. Você não vai entrar na minha casa assim.

- Assim como? - Ele se olhou da cabeça aos pés procurando um erro. OMG! Será que ele não viu o erro quando se olhou no espelho antes de sair de casa?

- Como assim, meu filho?! – Gritei e me ajoelhei abaixando suas meias até o calcanhar. Coloquei sua blusa para fora (ok, essa parte foi tensa. Por que por trás daquele senso de moda péssimo e daquele ser de notas altas, ele era definido. MUITO DEDEFINIDO!) e baguncei os seus cabelos.

- Bem... Isso é o que dá para fazer por enquanto. – Eu disse lhe dando passagem. - Ao decorrer de uma semana de aula que teremos, vou lhe ensinar os cinco passos para se conquistar uma mulher.

- Para conquistar uma mulher, nos homens só precisamos de cinco passos? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim, os normais. – Respondi. – Mas os iguais a você, precisam de seis passos.

- Seis? Qual é o primeiro?

- A roupa. – Falei enquanto fazia cara de nojo me lembrando de como ele estava RIDICULO!

- Hum... Onde vamos estudar? – Ele perguntou.

- Na cozinha.

Fomos até lá e ele começou a remexer os livros e a falar um monte de coisas. Detalhe eu estava entendendo nada. Então ele para olha para mim e faz uma pergunta. Segundo detalhe? Ele falou japonês?

- Eu não sei responder. – Disse.

- Ok... é assim. – E ele começou a me explicar aquele negocio, e aos poucos comecei a entender.

(...)

- Então, qual é a resposta daquela primeira pergunta que eu te fiz?

- O quadrado da hipotenusa é igual a soma dos quadrados do catetos? – eu respondi, ou melhor, perguntei.

- Isso mesmo Nessie... Está correta. – Ele falou sorrindo. E que sorriso. Ok Nessie! Controla-se! Não é por que você passou uma tarde com o Jacob Nerd descobrindo que por trás daquelas lindas roupas (note o sarcasmos) ele era um cara legal e divertido. Depois das minhas aulas, Leah seria uma garota de sorte por ter o amor de Jake.

- Eu já estou indo. Tchau, Nessie. Até amanhã. – Ele falou se dirigindo até a porta. Mas antes parou e olhou para mim, por um minuto pensei que ele me beijaria (como bons amigos sabe?!) mas ele apenas se virou e continuou caminhando até a porta.

- Ah! Espera! Tenho que lhe dizer o primeiro passo. – Ele sinalizou para que eu prosseguisse. – Não se exclua, se misture.

- Obrigada. – Ele disse e saiu porta a fora.

Essa foi fácil, pensei. Assim que fechei a porta. Espero que o dia de amanha também seja.

(...)

Aqui estou eu, novamente. Vendo Gossip Girl, e esperando o Jacob chegar. Falando em Jacob, ele esta atrasado... 10 minutos!

Acho que vou desistir da aula de hoje, eu poderia ir até o shopping com a Claire. Comprar umas roupas novas, ver um filme, falar mal da Lauren, uma nojentinha que fazia aula de literatura comigo, e que nem eu nem Claire gostávamos.

Mas meus planos foram 'por água abaixo', pois a campainha tocou. Fui atender a porta.

- Esta atrasado – falei.

- Me desculpe. Tive q eu resolver algumas coisas – falou Jacob, só então notei que ele tinha um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos – Para você, e novamente, me desculpe pelo atraso.

- Tudo bem – ainda estava em estado de choque – Pode entrar – dei passagem para ela – Vou coloca-las em um vaso, assim que voltar, começamos a aula de hoje – falei e Jacob assentiu. Logo voltei para a sala. E a nossa segunda aula começava agora.

Ficamos estudando por um bom tempo. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu nem percebi... Ao mesmo tempo que Jacob me ensinava a matéria, fazia piadas, contava historias, ria.... Jacob pode ser Nerd e tudo, mas é um dos caras mais legais que eu conheci.

- Nessie... eu tenho que ir... Já esta ficando tarde... - Quando ele disse isso, não sei como nem por que, um desespero subiu em mim.

- Hum... Já? Mas ainda nem estudamos toda a matéria - Falei.

- Mas temos toda uma semana para estudar, já que a prova é semana que vem. - Ele disse e se levantou, mas eu o parei.

- Nunca! Em nenhum lugar, você deve falar de boca cheia, entende? - Eu disse seria.

- Tudo bem, professora! - Ele falou sorrindo e foi para a porta. Mas antes que ele pudesse sair, eu grito:

- Obrigada pelas flores! – agradeci, sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta... e QUE SORRISO!

- Por nada.

(...)

Terceira aula. Nossa! Já chegamos ao meio da semana. Passou rápido. Hoje Jacob chegou no horário.

Neste momento estávamos sentados na mesa da cozinha, estudando trigonometria. Depois que o Jacob começou a me ensinar isso, pareceu bem mais fácil. Assim que acabássemos isto, passaríamos para o terceiro passo.

As coisas estavam para o Jacob, ele comprou umas roupas novas, melhorou a forma como combinava as roupas e estava perto de entender bem o terceiro passo.

- Jake – disse, usando o apelido que acabara de inventar – Agora que terminamos o dever de trigonometria, vamos ao terceiro passo. Ok?

- Ok! – disse ele.

- Esse passo é simples: Seja romântico. – comecei a explicação – Você pode ser romântico com pequenos gestos. Mandar flores, abrir a porta do carro, empurra a cadeira, pagar o jantar e, até mesmo, andar de mãos dadas. Entendeu?

- Claro – disse ele.

(...)

- Entendeu tudo, Nessie? – Jacob perguntou. Nós estávamos revisando toda a matéria para a prova da semana que vem. E, por incrível que pareça, eu havia entendido.

- Entendi sim – falei, um pouco triste. Esse era a nossa penúltima aula. Depois de amanha, ele iria ser um "Novo Jacob", e iria se declarar para a Leah. Acho...

- Vamos ao quarto passo? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Por que, Senhor? Por que tudo que ele faz tem que ser sorrindo? E com um sorriso _tão perfeito assim_?

- Ah... claro, vamos sim – falei, ainda me lembrando de seu sorriso perfeito.

- Qual seria ele? – Jacob perguntou.

- Nunca! Nunca _mesmo_, fale sempre sobre o mesmo assunto. É chato e enjoativo. – falei.

- Tudo bem. Essa é fácil. – falou Jacob.

Foi então que eu notei como ele havia mudado esta semana. Depois de um bom 'banho de shopping", melhorei a forma como ele se vestia. Hoje, por exemplo, ele usava um tênis preto, uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha. A qual deixava seus músculos bem mais definidos. Wow, o que eu estou falando?

Balancei a cabeça levemente, tentando esquecer a imagem de Jacob. Coisa que foi impossível.

(...)

Ok... aqui estou eu, sentada mas não no sofá e assistindo Gossip Girl. Estou na verdade é na cozinha, com os livros abertos na minha frente esperando o Jacob chegar.

Hoje era a ultima aula... eu lhe diria o ultimo passo e ele me ensinaria a ultima parte da matéria de trigonometria. Vou dizer uma coisa, eu já não sabia mais nada ali. Trigonometria? Isso eu sabia de cor. O que eu não sabia era o que eu sentia pelo Jake.

Ah alguns dias atrás, eu não queria nem vê-lo, mas hoje, depois de uma semana, eu não sei o que meu coração sente. Não sei se amo ele como uma amigo ou se o amo... CALA A BOCA, RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! Você esta falando muita besteira!

Bem... talvez não seja besteira... talvez seja apenas verdade... ou talvez... eu sei lá... só esteja encalhada. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Estava com muita inveja de Leah.

Estava tão desanimada que quando Jacob bateu na porta, eu só gritei um 'ENTRA'. Quando ele chegou na cozinha e viu minha cabeça jogada no meio dos livros, ele disse.

- Hey, Nessie! Você tem que estar animada, afinal você vai se livrar de mim. – Ele disse.

- HAHA! Muito engraçado. Estou muito feliz sim, só estou com um pouco de sono. – Eu disse enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado e pegava o primeiro livro.

(...)

- Parabéns Nessie! – Disse Jacob depois que me fez 10 perguntas e eu acertei todas. – Vejo que você esta pronta para a prova! Vai tirar a melhor nota da turma com certeza!

- Obrigada. – Sorri fraquinho.

- Já que meu trabalho aqui terminou, eu já estou indo. – Ele falou de levantando.

- O que? Você já vai embora? – Perguntei quase mostrando desespero. Ele não podia ir agora, não agora, que eu estava começando a entender os meus sentimentos por mim.

- É... acho que sim. Eu não estou incomodando? – Ele perguntou.

É. Claro que eu não ia dizer para o Jacob que ele poderia ficar o tempo que quiser. Seria estranho, não? Não sei... mas achei melhor ir para o caminho mais certo.

- Não, tudo bem... – falei. Mas Jacob já estava indo. Perdi ele, para sempre... - ESPERA! – gritei, um pouco desesperada. Quando Jacob já estava perto da porta.

- Oi...? – disse ele, virando os calcanhares.

- Você, bem... você – disse, tentando enrolar. Precisava ficar mais alguns minutos com ele.

- Lembrei agora – disse Jacob, fechando a porta e entrando novamente em minha casa.

- O que? – perguntei, confusa. Não sabia o que Jacob havia lembrado, e não sabia o que sentia por ele. _Ótimo_! Minha vida é uma confusão.

- Você é uma professora fajuta. – disse Jake.

- Como?

- Você esqueceu um passo – Jacob explicou.

- Qual? – perguntei.

- O quinto e ultimo passo – não gostei dessa ultima parte, mas tudo bem.

- Esse é o mais difícil, na minha opinião. Seja corajoso, não tenho medo de mostrar o que sente. Mostrar os seus sentimentos.

- Não é tão difícil – Jake falou, e respirou fundo – Acho que, depois disso, podemos começar uma nova lista.

- Podemos? – e a cada minuto eu fico mais confusa.

- Claro. Essa vai chamar 'Como Não Se Apaixonar Por Sua Professora.' – Jacob explicou isso e me beijou.

Nossa! Como eu sonhei com isso. Se bem que.... ao vivo é muito melhor.

-

**N/B:** Oi, genteeeee. O que acharam? Comentem e digam o que acham! Minha primeira one, que escrevo em parceria. Eu gostei bastente. Essa foi a fic mais rápida que já escrevi. Menos de 24 horas! Bom...vou indo-me. Beijos e até a próxima.

-

**N/L:** **Hello **meus biscoitos recheados ;D

Heuheuehueheu

Quero informar a todos que essa foi a minha primeira fic com parceria da Bruna. Espero que essa seja a primeira de muitas (yn)

Eu gostei muito de escreve-la, e achei que ficou bem legal. Espero que compartilhem dessa mesma emoção comigo heuehuehueheuheue ;D

E se alguém tiver com vontade de ler uma outra one, só que dessa vez Rose&Emmett, na Rose (de minha autoria ;D). Ou, uma Alice&Jazz, na Pensando Em Você (autoria da Bruna)

Ah... não esqueçam os coments, ele são importantes para as autoras escreverem mais fic's coisa boa para você, e não ficarem em depressão [/ok, estou dramática hoje.


End file.
